finding a place in this world
by hippychick1212
Summary: a visitor comes to hermiones house over the summer and gives her news that blows her world out of the water her father is none other than severus snape follow her journey as she finds her place in the weasley sized snape family


Disclaimer I don't own harry potter

Hermione POV

Pulled out of my novel by a knock at the door I ran down the stairs to see but was beaten by my brother who got there first 18 years and on the track team he certainly had the upper-hand. He undid the lock and wrenched open the door to reveal my dour potions master. Shocked was not even the word for it how do you explain why a teacher who has never even shown any fondness for you but quite the opposite appearing at your front door? During the month of July no less!

Pulled out of my thoughts by the closing of the front door and followed my brother Matthew and Professor Snape into the living room. Sitting upon an old wingback chair I finally found my voice,

"What brings you here Professor Snape?" sincerely hoping I hadn't received a T on my end of year test even so would he come to my house for that surely he wouldn't pursue me in my home for the matter of a failed test, I mean if that was the case wouldn't Harry and Ron have gotten yearly visits?

"It may surprise you Ms Granger that the business on which I have arrived here is not professional but personal," wait what? But he kept going not giving me a chance to question him, not yet anyways.

"I believe you are familiar with the fact that Mr and Mrs Granger re not your parents but your mothers sister and brother in law" he stated, just stated not sneered or anything. Finding my voice I gave him an answer he may or may not have been expecting for whether he was or not, his facial expression never changed.

"What's that got to do with the price of bacon?" I stated cheekily serve him right for interrupting my novel! Of course I knew five years old I was sent to my mother's sister and family for my father couldn't cope with seven children under the age of eight and his grief. I often wondered what difference one child made the woman I had grown to call mum replied that one child could make a big difference. Annoyed I was the one to leave. I often resented the siblings I never met until I realized at a more mature age it was never their fault

"Well" he started, looking extremely uncomfortable as if he were bursting to laugh or cry or smile or all of the above

"Keep in mind your adoptive parents contacted me and asked me to inform you!" he took a deep breath and the weight of his so called personal visit hit me I also took a deep breath in anticipation of this ground breaking news, I mean he wouldn't be here if it wasn't groundbreaking! Would he?

"You are the daughter I have spent the last twelve and a half years searching for you I am here to bring you home Mia back where you belong! The relief when your adoptive parents contacted me hit like a ton of bricks you were safe" he stared at me expecting an outburst I suppose but I couldn't find any evidence to the contrary as I couldn't remember my parents.

But something was plaguing my mind why did they contact him if it was so easy; why not contact him years ago if it was just to get me out of their hair?

"Why?" I choked upset that my adoptive parents had decided to get rid of me as well did any parents want me? Something else he said struck me if he missed me so much how did he not know where to find me if he sent me here.

"I was told by my adoptive parents that their brother in law sent me here because he couldn't cope with all his children if you are my father and what my adoptive parents have said is true how did you not know where to find me?" I knew I was ranting and babbling but I was hurt and confused part of the reason I study so hard is because I don't like not knowing things.

Looking up from my reverie I saw Professor Snape look more human than ever before, taking a shaky breath he answered me,

"Mia I am going to tell you the full story from start to finish but don't dare interrupt at the end you can ask questions to your heart's content. December 1985 I suppose you could say my life was perfect. Big house, beautiful wife, seven of the best children in the world there were rogue death eaters for example Peter Pettigrew, Yaxley and rabastan lestrange to name but a few. We knew we had to be careful but never in our wildest dreams did we think that something like this would happen. Christmas eve we had all put up the decorations and I had never seen our house look so magical. All your siblings were in bed and you were being difficult you weren't even crying just sitting in the middle of the couch in your pyjamas laughing and giggling and playing refusing to sleep." Burying his head in his hands he took several deep breaths before continuing.

"Your mother told me to go up to bed come midnight that she'd wait with you until you tired out I never should have left. The next morning I came down the stairs my heart stopped I held your sister in my arms only 2 weeks old her weight was my grip on reality" my heart was pounding I had realized my mother was dead in this part of the story he didn't want to say it and I valued my life far too much to interrupt.

He took a great shuddering breath the human side of Severus Snape was being showed and to see a man who didn't wear his heart on his sleeve (or any other article of clothing for that matter seem so human so vulnerable) was scary. I realized that before I met my adoptive parents this was my dad, I never understood when people said that it hurt to see their parents vulnerable that it shook them I didn't know what to put it down to maybe that everyone is different but this frightened me and I think the part of my subconscious that housed my five year old self told me this was it my heart was telling me Hermione this is your dad look how much he loved your mum. I never experienced this with my adoptive parents and I knew in that instant if I was offered my rightful spot in the Snape house I would take it without thinking twice I felt an unknown pull in my heart and I wanted to go home. Wow it was a lot to process but somewhere in my heart it made sense. Several deep breaths later he was ready to begin.

"on the floor, with glassy eyes and stiff limbs was the only woman I could ever love and a piece of me died that day two actually on discovering you gone I wanted to curl into a ball and die but six kids remaining I had to be strong. Lucius Malfoy a spy for the order told me he had sent you to a safe place this information soothed the part of me that believed you dead but all these years there has been something missing if you don't mind would you please do me a favour" looking at him and how broken he looked I daring and blindly Gryffindor said

"Of course I will anything" with a big ole Hermione feel better smile on my face.

"Come home princess please come home" he whispered in a cracked voice that sounded on the edge of tears.

"Of course I will I do want to go home for as long as I can remember I have wanted to live in a big house with a loving family and loads of brothers and sisters." I exclaimed wait six siblings I come from a weasley sized brood.

The smile on his face could have kept several villages afloat with electricity for the next decade. I didn't see the next bit coming but before I knew I was being swept up into a hug that felt familiar like an old duvet you've had since childhood. Finally I had found the spot where I belonged. Wow.

...

So what do you think love it hate it review and if you like it I will write more hell I'm writing more anyways but please I will probably update about once every two weeks


End file.
